When camping or boating or the like, it is desirable to have some means available for forming an eating surface or work surface. Yet, because these devices are often heavy and bulky, it is inconvenient, if not impossible, to travel with them. Space considerations, will not permit it. Problems concerning lack of space are not, however, limited to situations occurring away from the home. Frequently, a piece of furniture is necessary for special occasions; yet there is no convenient way to store it when it is not being used.